


Queen

by riottkick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Becky just loves making cookies for her queen, F/F, Fluff, Human Becky, Human OFC, Mainly Charlynch but other pairings included, Rating May Change, Short Chapters, Vampire Queen Charlotte
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Becky makes cookies for the vampire queen, Charlotte.Based on the prompt: Person A bakes Person B cookies out of love.I also added a twist to this. I hope you enjoy!!





	Queen

Sitting on her throne, Charlotte began to grow bored. She hated having to sit in one spot until the night time. Being a vampire was already hard enough, but since being named queen of the land, it became harder. She wanted to do something, anything so she wouldn't feel like her days were being wasted.

“My Queen, there is a woman out here wanting to speak you,” Charlotte's maid, Harper informed her. 

“Well, Harper, being in this woman. I'm quite curious.” she admitted. Charlotte was curious on who and what she wanted.

“As you wish my Queen,” Harper said nervously, and Charlotte smiled.

A few moments later, Harper came back in followed by a woman with red hair.

“Good evening, Queen,” the woman said confidently with a thick accent.

“Hello,” Charlotte said, studying the woman. She was human, but showed her confidence. Most of the humans were always afraid to even breathe in the same room as her. “I heard you wanted to speak to me?”

“Ah, yes. I baked you cookies, Queen.” the woman said casually.

“You baked me _what_?” Charlotte asked in disbelief.

“I baked you cookies. I don't know what you guys eat, but I thought you'd like some.” 

Charlotte couldn't believe this woman came all the way up the mountain to give her _cookies_. She should've been annoyed, even angry. Instead, she was intrigued. 

“What is your name?” Charlotte asked, and it seemed to take the woman by surprised.

“Rebecca, but-but you can call me ‘Becky’. My friends and family call me that.” she said shyly, but had no fear in her voice.

“Well, Becky. You can leave the cookies where you're at, thank you,” Charlotte said, Becky did what the queen instructed her to do.

“Harper, you can escort Becky out now, thank you,” she called out, and Harper reappeared through the doors. “Oh and Becky?”

Harper and Becky both turned around to face the queen.

_”Thank you for my cookies.”_


End file.
